List of Judge Dredd stories in 2000AD
Following is a list of Judge Dredd stories which first ran in 2000AD. Progs 2-60 (1977-78) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 2 - 60. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 01. *Judge Whitey (Prog 2) *The New You (Prog 3) *The Brotherhood of Darkness (Prog 4) *Krong (Prog 5) *Frankenstein 2 (Prog 6) *The Statue of Judgement (Prog 7) *Antique Car Heist (Prog 8) *Robots (Prog 9) *Robot Wars (Prog 10 - Prog 17) *Brainblooms (Prog 18) *Mugger's Moon (Prog 19) *The Comic Pusher (Prog 20) *The Solar Sniper (Prog 21) *Mr Buzzz (Prog 22) *Smoker's Crime (Prog 23) *The Wreath Murders (Prog 24) *You Bet Your Life (Prog 25) *Dream Palace (Prog 26) *The Academy of Law (Prog 27 - Prog 28) *The Neon Knights (Prog 29) *The Return of Rico (Prog 30) *Devil's Island (Prog 31) *Komputel (Prog 32) *Walter's Secret Job (Prog 33) *Mutie the Pig (Prog 34 - Prog 35) *The Troggies (Prog 36 - Prog 37) *Billy Jones (Prog 38) *The Ape Gang (Prog 39) *The Mega-City 5000 (Prog 40 - Prog 41) *Luna-1 (Prog 42) *Showdown on Luna-1 (Prog 43) *Red Christmas (Prog 44) *22nd Century Futsie (Prog 45) *Meet Mr Moonie (Prog 46) *Land Race (Prog 47) *The Oxygen Desert (Prog 48 - Prog 49) *The First Luna Olympics (Prog 50) *Luna-1 War (Prog 51) *The Face-Change Crimes (Prog 52) *The Killer Car (Prog 53 - Prog 56) *The Oxygen Board (Prog 57) *Full Earth Crimes (Prog 58) *Return to Mega-City (Prog 59) *Firebug (Prog 60) Progs 61-115 (1978-79) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 61 - 115. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 02. *The Cursed Earth (Prog 61 - Prog 85) *Crime and Punishment (Prog 86) *Judge Dredd Outlaw (Prog 87) *Bring Me the Head of Judge Dredd (Prog 88) *The Day the Law Died (Prog 89 - Prog 108) *Punks Rule (Prog 110) *The Exo-Men (Prog 111 - Prog 112) *The DNA Man (Prog 113 - Prog 115) Progs 116-154 (1979-80) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 116 - 154. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 03. *Vienna (Prog 116) *City Block (Prog 117 - Prog 118) *A Tale from Walter's Scwapbook (Prog 119 & Prog 121) *The Forever Crimes (Prog 120) *Father Earth (Prog 122 - Prog 125) *The Guinea Pig That Changed the Law (Prog 126) *Night of the Fog (Prog 127) *Battle of the Black Atlantic (Prog 128 - Prog 129) *Dredd and the Mob Blitzers (Prog 130) *Sob Story (Prog 131 - Prog 132) *The Great Muldoon (Prog 133) *The Invisible Man (Prog 134 - Prog 135) *Palais de Boing (Prog 136) *Death of a Judge (Prog 137) *Night of the Bloodbeast (Prog 138) *The Great Plasteen Disaster (Prog 139) *The Black Plague (Prog 140 - Prog 143) *Christmas Comes to Des O'Connor Block (Prog 144) *Uncle Ump's Umpty Candy (Prog 145) *New Year Is Cancelled (Prog 146) *Judge Minty (Prog 147) *Alien Seeds (Prog 148) *Judge Death (Prog 149 - Prog 151) *The Blood of Satanus (Prog 152 - Prog 154) Progs 156-207 (1980-81) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 156 - 207. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 04. *The Judge Child (Prog 156 - Prog 181) *Block War (Prog 182) *The Aggro Dome (Prog 183) *Monkey Business at the Charles Darwin Block (Prog 184 - Prog 185) *Otto Sump's Ugly Clinic (Prog 186 - Prog 188) *Mega-Way Madness (Prog 189) *The Nightmare Gun (Prog 190) *Synthi-Caff Vindilu (Prog 191) *Loonies' Moon (Prog 192) *The Fink (Prog 193 - Prog 196) *Knock on the Door (Prog 195) *Pirates of the Black Atlantic (Prog 197 - Prog 200) *Any Confessions (Prog 201) *Lawmaster on the Loose (Prog 202) *Who Killed Pug Ugly? (Prog 203) *The Alien Way (Prog 204) *Alone in a Crowd (Prog 205) *Unamerican Graffiti (Prog 206 - Prog 207) Progs 208-270 (1981-82) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 208 - 270. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 05. *The Problem with Sonny Bono (Prog 208) *Body Sharks (Prog 209 - Prog 210) *The Perp Runners (Prog 211 - Prog 212) *The Umpty Baggers (Prog 213 - Prog 214) *The Blitz Agencies (Prog 215) *The Psychos (Prog 216 - Prog 217) *The Numbers Racket (Prog 218 - Prog 219) *The Stookie Glanders (Prog 220 - Prog 221) *Mob Wars (Prog 222 - Prog 223) *Judge Death Lives (Prog 224 - Prog 228) *Diary of a Mad Citizen (Prog 229 - Prog 230) *Assault on I-Block 4 (Prog 231 - Prog 232) *The Hotdog Run (Prog 233 - Prog 235) *Block Mania (Prog 236 - Prog 244) *The Apocalypse War (Prog 245 - Prog 270) Progs 271-321 (1982-83) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 271 - 321. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 06. *Meka-City (Prog 271 - Prog 272) *The League of Fatties (Prog 273 - Prog 274) *Fungus (Prog 275 - Prog 277) *The Game Show Show (Prog 278 - Prog 279) *Gunge (Prog 280) *Destiny's Angels (Prog 281 - Prog 288) *Rabid (Prog 289) *Blobs (Prog 290) *The Executioner (Prog 291 - Prog 294) *Jimps (Prog 295) *The Night of the Rad-Beast (Prog 296 - Prog 297) *The Last Invader (Prog 298 - Prog 299) *Shanty Town (Prog 300 - Prog 303) *Prezzel Logic (Prog 304) *Trapper Hag (Prog 305 - Prog 307) *The Prankster (Prog 308) *Starborn Thing (Prog 309 - Prog 314) *King of the Road (Prog 315) *The Stupid Gun (Prog 316 - Prog 318) *Condo (Prog 319 - Prog 321) Progs 322-375 (1983-84) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 322 - 375. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 07. *Cry of the Werewolf (Prog 322 - Prog 328) *The Weather Man (Prog 329 - Prog 330) *Requiem for a Heavyweight (Prog 331 - Prog 334) *The Graveyard Shift (Prog 335 - Prog 341) *The Suspect (Prog 342) *Rumble in the Jungle (Prog 343 - Prog 345) *Bob & Carol & Ted & Ringo (Prog 346 - Prog 349) *Pieromania (Prog 350) *The Highwaymen (Prog 353) *Are You Tired of Being Mugged? (Prog 354) *Bob's Law (Prog 355) *Citizen Snork (Prog 356 - Prog 358) *The Haunting of Sector House 9 (Prog 359 - Prog 363) *High Society (Prog 364) *The House on Runner's Walk (Prog 365) *Portrait of a Politician (Prog 366 - Prog 368) *The Switch (Prog 369) *Superbowl (Prog 370 - Prog 371) *Bingo (Prog 372) *The Making of a Judge (Prog 373) *The Wreckers (Prog 374 - Prog 375) Progs 376-423 (1984-85) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 376 - 423. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 08. *Many Unhappy Returns (Prog 376) *Dredd Angel (Prog 377 - Prog 383) *Gator (Prog 384 - Prog 386) *Question of Judgement (Prog 387) *Error of Judgement (Prog 388) *A Case for Treatment (Prog 389) *The Wally Squad (Prog 390 - Prog 392) *City of the Damned (Prog 393 - Prog 406) *The Hunters Club (Prog 407 - Prog 411) *Monsteroso (Prog 412) *Spugbug (Prog 413) *Juve's Eyes (Prog 414 - Prog 415) *Sunday Night Fever (Prog 416 - Prog 418) *Hagatha Smeld (Prog 419) *Aftermath Ron Reagan (Prog 420) *Thirteenth Assessment (Prog 421) *Casey's Day Out (Prog 422) *99 Red (Prog 423) Progs 424-473 (1985-86) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 424 - 473. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 09. *Midnight Surfer (Prog 424 - Prog 429) *Nosferatu (Prog 430 - Prog 433) *West Side Rumble (Prog 434) *Back on the Streets (Prog 435) *Get Smart (Prog 436) *Something Abnormal About Norman (Prog 437) *The Man Who Knew Too Much (Prog 438 - Prog 439) *The Magnificent Obsession (Prog 440 - Prog 441) *Mega-Man (Prog 442) *Death of a Politician (Prog 443) *Love Story (Prog 444) *The Lemming Syndrome (Prog 445) *The Squadron That Time Forgot (Prog 446) *The Ugly Mug Ball (Prog 447) *A Day at the Block Wars (Prog 448) *The Lurker (Prog 449) *Merry Tale of the Christmas Angel (Prog 450) *The Warlord (Prog 451 - Prog 455) *Beggars' Banquet (Prog 456) *A Chief Judge Resigns (Prog 457) *The Secret Diary of Adrian Cockroach (Prog 458) *Last Voyage of the Flying Dutchman (Prog 459) *Letter from a Democrat (Prog 460) *The Falucci Tape (Prog 461 - Prog 463) *Gribligs (Prog 464 - Prog 465) *The Big Sleep (Prog 466 - Prog 467) *It Pays to Be Mental (Prog 468) *Rumours Can Kill (Prog 469) *Zombies (Prog 470) *The Exploding Man (Prog 471) *Riders on the Storm (Prog 472 - Prog 473) Progs 474-522 (1986-87) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 474 - 522. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 10. *The Law According to Dredd (Prog 474 - Prog 475) *Paid with Thanks (Prog 476) *The Art of Kenny Who? (Prog 477 - Prog 479) *Russell's Inflatable Muscles (Prog 480) *The Dredd Syndrome (Prog 481) *Perp Aid (Prog 482 - Prog 483) *The Fists of Stan Lee (Prog 484) *Atlantis (Prog 485 - Prog 488) *Block Rite (Prog 489) *Pinboing Relay (Prog 490) *The Peeper (Prog 491) *Attack of the 50 ft. Woman (Prog 492) *The Dead Ringer (Prog 493) *Phantom of the Shoppera (Prog 494 - Prog 495) *Tomb of the Judges (Prog 496 - Prog 498) *Hell's Packers (Prog 499) *The Witness (Prog 500 - Prog 501) *A Real Xmas Story (Prog 502) *Varks (Prog 503) *On the Superslab (Prog 504) *Slick Dickens (Prog 505) *They Shoot DJs, Don't They? (Prog 506) *The Taxidermist (Prog 507 - Prog 510) *The Beating Heart (Prog 511 - Prog 512) *The Comeback (Prog 513) *The Genie (Prog 514) *The Shooting Party (Prog 515) *Navel Manoeuvres (Prog 516) *Night of the Ripper (Prog 517) *The Interrogation (Prog 518) *Blood Donor (Prog 519) *Ten Years On (Prog 520) *What If Judges Did Ads? (Prog 521) *So You Want to Be a Judge? (Prog 522) Progs 523-570 (1987-88) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 523 - 570. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 11. *Pit Rat (Prog 523 - Prog 524) *The Raggedy Man (Prog 525 - Prog 526) *Simp (Prog 527) *Reasons to Be Fearful (Prog 528) *Fairly Hyperman (Prog 529 - Prog 530) *Revolution (Prog 531 - Prog 533) *Bug (Prog 534) *Alabammy Blimps (Prog 535 - Prog 539) *The Return of Death Fist (Prog 540 - Prog 541) *Corporal Punishment (Prog 542) *Killcraze (Prog 543 - Prog 544) *Oz (Prog 545 - Prog 570) Progs 571-618 (1988-89) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 571 - 618. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 12. *Hitman (Prog 571 - Prog 573) *Simp About the House (Prog 574) *Skeet and the Wrecking Crew (Prog 575 - Prog 576) *The Sage (Prog 577) *Full Mental Jacket (Prog 578 - Prog 582) *Bloodline (Prog 583 - Prog 584) *Bat Mugger (Prog 585) *Hottie U (Prog 586) *The Brainstem Man (Prog 587) *Twister (Prog 588 - Prog 591) *The Mean Machine (Prog 590 - Prog 593) *PJ Maybe, Age 13 (Prog 592 - Prog 594) *Strange Customs (Prog 595) *A Night at the Circus (Prog 596) *A Night at the Opera (Prog 597) *Worms (Prog 598) *The Further Adventures of PJ Maybe, Age 14 (Prog 599) *The Power of the Gods (Prog 600) *Eldster Vigilante Mud-Wrestling Ninjas (Prog 601) *Accident Prone (Prog 602) *Curse of the Spider-Woman (Prog 603 - Prog 604) *Alzhiemer's Block (Prog 605 - Prog 606) *Bride of Death (Prog 606 - Prog 608) *Tiger, Tiger (Prog 607) *Our Man in Hondo (Prog 608 - Prog 611) *Return of the Spider-Woman (Prog 612) *That Sweet Stuff (Prog 613) *Spock's Mock Chocs (Prog 614) *Crazy Barry, Little Mo (Prog 615 - Prog 618) Progs 619-661 (1989-90) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 619 - 661. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 13. *A Guide to Mega City Law (Prog 619 - Prog 622) *Lockin' Up the House (Prog 619) *Breakdown on 9th Street (Prog 620 - Prog 621) *On Meeting Your Enemy (Prog 622) *Banana City (Prog 623 - Prog 625) *In the Bath (Prog 626) *John Cassavetes Is Dead (Prog 627) *10,000,000 Is a Dangerous Age, Cynthia (Prog 628) *A Total Near Death Experience (Prog 629 - Prog 630) *A Child's Tale (Prog 631) *The Confeshuns of PJ Maybe (Prog 632 - Prog 634) *Elm Street Nightmare, An (Prog 635) *Dead Juve's Curve (Prog 636) *And the Wind Cried (Prog 637) *Kirby's Demon (Prog 638) *Curse of the Spider Man (Prog 639) *The Amazing Ant Man (Prog 640) *The Great Little U-Front Disaster (Prog 641) *Playaday (Prog 642) *Cardboard City (Prog 643 - Prog 645) *Over the Top (Prog 646) *A Monkey's Tale (Prog 647) *Confessions of a Rottweiller (Prog 648 - Prog 649) *The Shooting Match (Prog 650) *Young Giant (Prog 651 - Prog 655) *Politics (Prog 656) *It Still Pays to Be Mental (Prog 657) *Little Spuggy's Xmas (Prog 658) *Family Affair (Prog 659) *I'm Manny, Fly Me (Prog 660) *A Letter to Judge Dredd (Prog 661) Progs 662-699 (1990) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 662 - 699. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 14. *Tale of the Dead Man (Prog 662 - Prog 668) *By Lethal Injection (Prog 669 - Prog 670) *Rights of Succession (Prog 671) *Dear Annie (Prog 672 - Prog 673) *Necropolis (Prog 674 - Prog 699) Progs 700-735 (1990-91) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 700 - 735. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 15. *Theatre of Death (Prog 700 - Prog 701) *Nightmares (Prog 702 - Prog 706) *Wot I Did During Necropolis (Prog 707 - Prog 709) *The Revised Macbeth (Prog 710) *Death Aid (Prog 711 - Prog 715, 719-720) *First Offence (Prog 716) *Fixing Daddy (Prog 717) *La Placa Rifa (Prog 718) *Driller Killer (Prog 721) *The Apartment (Prog 722) *Bill Bailey Won't You Please Come Home (Prog 723 - Prog 726) *Emerald Isle (Prog 727 - Prog 732) *Return of the King (Prog 733 - Prog 735) Progs 736-775 (1991-92) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 736 - 775. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 16. *Firepower (Prog 736) *Teddy Bear's Firefight (Prog 737) *Garbage Disposal (Prog 738) *Watchdogs (Prog 739) *Talkback (Prog 740) *Twin Blocks (Prog 741) *School Bully (Prog 742) *A Clockwork Pineapple (Prog 743 - Prog 745) *Muzak Killer (Prog 746 - Prog 748) *The Vidders (Prog 749) *The Devil You Know (Prog 750 - Prog 753) *Twilight's Last Gleaming (Prog 754 - Prog 756) *One Better (Prog 757) *The Flabfighters (Prog 758 - Prog 759) *Teddy Choppermitz (Prog 760) *Rough Guide to Suicide (Prog 761) *The Art of Geomancy (Prog 762 - Prog 765) *Justice 1 (Prog 766 - Prog 771) *Koole Killers (Prog 772 - Prog 774) *First of the Many (Prog 775) Progs 776-803 (1992) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 776 - 803. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 17. *Babes in Arms (Prog 776 - Prog 779) *Almighty Dredd (Prog 780 - Prog 782) *A Magic Place (Prog 783 - Prog 785) *Judgement Day (Prog 786 - Prog 799) *The Marshal (Prog 800 - Prog 803) Progs 804-829 (1992-93) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 804 - 829. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 18. *Innocents Abroad (Prog 804 - Prog 807) *The Magic Mellow Out (Prog 808 - Prog 809) *Raider (Prog 810 - Prog 814) *Christmas with Attitude (Prog 815) *The Kinda Dead Man (Prog 816) *The Craftsman (Prog 817) *Ex-Men (Prog 818) *Snowstorm (Prog 819) *PJ & the Mock-Choc Factory (Prog 820 - Prog 822) *Last Night Out (Prog 823) *A,B or C Warrior (Prog 824) *Blind Mate (Prog 825) *Unwelcome Guests (Prog 826) *Barfur (Prog 827) *A Man Caled Greener (Prog 828) *Happy Birthday Judge Dredd (Prog 829) Progs 830-855 (1993) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 830 - 855. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 19. *Enter Jonni Kiss (Prog 830) *Judge Who Lives Downstairs (Prog 831) *The Chieftan (Prog 832 - Prog 834) *Great Brain Robbery (Prog 835 - Prog 836) *Muzak Killer - Live! (Prog 837 - Prog 839) *Tough Justice (Prog 840) *Down Among the Dead Men (Prog 841) *Inferno (Prog 842 - Prog 853) *War Games (Prog 854) *Judge Tyrannosaur (Prog 855) Progs 856-887 (1993-94) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 856 - 887. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 20. *Roadkill (Prog 856 - Prog 858) *Book of the Dead (Prog 859 - Prog 866) *I Hate Christmas (Prog 867) *Frankenstein Div (Prog 868 - Prog 871) *Crime Prevention (Prog 872) *Sugar Beat (Prog 873 - Prog 878) *Top Gun (Prog 879) *Under Seige (Prog 880) *Manchu Candidate (Prog 881 - Prog 883) *Scales of Justice (Prog 884 - Prog 885) *Enemy Below (Prog 886 - Prog 887) Progs 888-915 (1994) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 888 - 915. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 21. *Accidental Culprit (Prog 888) *Time Machine (Prog 889 - Prog 890) *Conspiracy of Silence (Prog 891 - Prog 894) *Rad Blood (Prog 895 - Prog 896) *Moving Violation (Prog 897) *TV Babies (Prog 898) *A Guide to Mega-Speak (Prog 899) *Casualties of War (Prog 900) *Judge Death:The True Story (Prog 901 - Prog 902) *Part Exchange (Prog 903) *Wilderlands (Prog 904 - Prog 915) Progs 916-939 (1994-95) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 916 - 939. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 22. *The Candidates (Prog 916 - Prog 918) *The Exterminator (Prog 919 - Prog 927) *The Big Sleet (Prog 920) *Crusade (Prog 928 - Prog 937) *Escape from Kurt Russell (Prog 938 - Prog 939) Progs 940-958 (1995) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 940 - 958. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 23. *Blowout (Prog 949) *Flashback 2099: The Return of Rico (Prog 950 - Prog 952) *Language Barrier (Prog 950) *The Neon Man (Prog 951) *Megalot (Prog 952) *Caught Short (Prog 953) *Jigsaw! (Prog 953) *Blaster Buddy (Prog 954) *Statue of Judgement (Prog 954) *Bad Frendz (Prog 955 - Prog 959) *My Son the Hero (Prog 955) *To Thing with Love (Prog 956) *The Decision (Prog 957) *Awakening of Angels (Prog 958) Progs 959-983 (1995-96) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 959 - 983. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 24. *The Cal Files (Prog 959 - Prog 963) *Hammerstein (Prog 960 - Prog 963) *Dead Simple (Prog 964) *Ballad of Devil Angel (Prog 965 - Prog 966) *C-H-A-M-P! (Prog 967) *Man Who Broke the Law (Prog 968 - Prog 969) *The Pit (Prog 970 - Prog 983) Progs 984-1028 (1996-97) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 984 - 1028. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 25. *True Grot (Prog 984 - Prog 986) *Unjudicial Liaisons (Prog 987 - Prog 989) *Last Rites (Prog 990) *Declaration of War (Prog 991) *Bongo War (Prog 992 - Prog 999) *Dead Reckoning (Prog 1000 - Prog 1006) *Return to Hottie House (Prog 1007) *Awayday (Prog 1008) *Death of a Legend (Prog 1009) *My Beautiful Career (Prog 1010) *A Question of Sport (Prog 1011) *Rise & Fall of Chair Man Dilbert (Prog 1012 - Prog 1013) *The Pack (Prog 1014 - Prog 1016) *Darkside (Prog 1017 - Prog 1028) Progs 1029-1052 (1997) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 1029 - 1052. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 26. *The Big Hit (Prog 1029 - Prog 1030) *Lonesome Dave (Prog 1031 - Prog 1032) *He Came from Outer Space (Prog 1033) *The Hunting Party (Prog 1033) *Lost in Americana (Prog 1034 - Prog 1036) *Fog on the Eerie (Prog 1037 - Prog 1040) *Dance of the Spider Queen (Prog 1041 - Prog 1044) *Camp Demento (Prog 1045 - Prog 1046) *Shark Country (Prog 1047 - Prog 1048) *Trail of the Man-Eaters (Prog 1048 - Prog 1049) *Mad City (Prog 1050 - Prog 1052) Progs 1053-1083 (1997-98) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 1053 - 1083. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 27. *Holiday Special (Prog 1053) *Fast Food (Prog 1054 - Prog 1057) *Spooks (Prog 1058 - Prog 1061) *A Walk in Gang Alley (Prog 1062) *Mrs. Gunderson's Little Adventure (Prog 1063 - Prog 1065) *Attack of the Sex-Crazed Love Dolls (Prog 1066) *Spawney (Prog 1067 - Prog 1068) *Bo Peeper (Prog 1069) *Bum Rap (Prog 1070) *Escape from Old NY St (Prog 1071 - Prog 1072) *The Story of Genes (Prog 1073) *To Die For (Prog 1074 - Prog 1076) *In the Year 2120 (Prog 1077) *Missing (Prog 1078 - Prog 1083) Progs 1084-1110 (1998) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 1084 - 1110. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 28. *Headbangers (Prog 1084) *Pup Fiction (Prog 1085 - Prog 1086) *Revenge of the Taxidermist (Prog 1087 - Prog 1089) *Angel of Mercy (Prog 1090 - Prog 1091) *Down on Sausage Tree Farm (Prog 1092 - Prog 1095) *You've Been Fingered! (Prog 1096 - Prog 1097) *In the Ugly Hour (Prog 1098) *When the El Breaks (Prog 1099) *Beyond the Call of Duty (Prog 1101 - Prog 1110) Progs 1111-1140 (1998-99) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 1111 - 1140. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 29. *Mega-City Way of Death (Prog 1111) *Dreams of Glory (Prog 1112 - Prog 1113) *Death Becomes Him (Prog 1114 - Prog 1115) *Something About 4 Marys (Prog 1116) *Virtual Soldier (Prog 1117 - Prog 1118) *Simp City (Prog 1119 - Prog 1120) *Wounded Heart (Prog 1121) *Gun Play (Prog 1122) *Christmas Angel (Prog 1123 - Prog 1124) *The Scorpion Dance (Prog 1125 - Prog 1133) *Alien Town's Burning (Prog 1133 - Prog 1134) *Banzai Battalion (Prog 1135 - Prog 1137) *Termination (with Extreme) (Prog 1139 - Prog 1140) Progs 1141+ (1999-Present) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Prog 1141 - onwards. They will presumably all be reprinted by Rebellion eventually in their Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files series of graphic novels. *Return of the Assassin (Prog 1141 - Prog 1147) *The Trial (Prog 1148 - Prog 1150) *Trial of Strength (Prog 1151 - Prog 1152) *War Games (Prog 1153 - Prog 1159) *Endgame (Prog 1160 - Prog 1164) *Revenge of Trapper Hag (Prog 1165 - Prog 1166) *Volt Face (Prog 1167) *A Night with Judge Death (Prog 1168) *Incident at Rowdy Yates (Prog 1169) *Porter's Porter (Prog 1170) *Dumskulls (Prog 1171) *Harry Snotter Boy Whizzer (Prog 1172) *Art for Art's Sake (Prog 1173) *Future Crimes (Prog 2000) *Old Pals' Act (Prog 2000) *Shakespeare at War (Prog 1174) *Lock, Stock & Two Smokin' Lawgivers (Prog 1175) *Doledrums (Prog 1176) *Suspicious Minds (Prog 1177) *The Cal Legacy (Prog 1178 - Prog 1179) *Pumpkin Eater (Prog 1180 - Prog 1182) *Cashpoint (Prog 1182) *No Man's Land (Prog 1183 - Prog 1185) *Blood Cadets (Prog 1186 - Prog 1188) *Pyrokinetics (Prog 1189) *Survivor Type (Prog 1190) *Slow Crime Day (Prog 1191) *Copycat Crimes (Prog 1192 - Prog 1193) *The Des Lynham Story (Prog 1192) *Shirley Temple of Doom (Prog 1193 - Prog 1196) *Rest Stop (Prog 1194) *New Model Phoord (Prog 1197 - Prog 1199) *SABs (Prog 1200 - Prog 1202) *Cube Life (Prog 1203) *The All New Adventures of P. J. Maybe (Prog 1204) *Someone in the House (Prog 1205) *The Island (Prog 1206) *Turned Out Quite Nice Again (Prog 1207 - Prog 1208) *Dinner at Shapiro's (Prog 1209) *You're a Better Man Than I Am, Gunga Dinsdale (Prog 1210) *Bring Me the Heart of P. J. Maybe (Prog 1211) *Generation Killer (Prog 1212) *Blow Out! (Prog 1213) *Crossing Ken Dodd (Prog 1214) *Sector House (Prog 1215 - Prog 1222) *Bad Mother (Prog 2001) *A Day in the Death of Joe Meg (Prog 1223) *The Big Lie (Prog 1224) *Cold Comfort (Prog 1225) *Something Over My Shoulder Is Drooling (Prog 1226) *The Bad Juve (Prog 1227) *The Moby (Prog 1228) *Gun Runner (Prog 1229) *Sex Beast! (Prog 1230) *Rampots (Prog 1231) *Star Drekk: A Space Fantasy (Prog 1232) *Sino-Town (Prog 1233) *Bodies of Evidence (Prog 1234 - Prog 1236) *Relentless (Prog 1237 - Prog 1239) *The Runner (Prog 1240) *Alien Wedding (Prog 1241) *Hellbent (Prog 1242) *Kicking the Habit (Prog 1243) *Chief Judge's Man (Prog 1244 - Prog 1247) *The Sons of Katie Didd (Prog 1248 - Prog 1249) *Helter Skelter (Prog 1250 - Prog 1261) *Married with Juves (Prog 1262) *On the Chief Judge's Service (Prog 1263 - Prog 1266) *Couch Potatoes (Prog 1267) *Lost in Cyberspace (Prog 1268 - Prog 1270) *Driving Desire (Prog 1271) *Cheating Drokkers (Prog 1272) *The Student Prince (Prog 2002) *Slick on the Job (Prog 2002) *Safe Hands (Prog 1273) *Terrorist! (Prog 1274) *Born Under a Bad Sign (Prog 1275) *A Walk in the Park (Prog 1276) *First Blood (Prog 1277) *Unnatural Selection (Prog 1278) *Wallcrawlers (Prog 1279) *Leaving Rowdy (Prog 1280) *Love Story III - the End of the Affair (Prog 1281) *It's Déjà Vu All Over Again (Prog 1282 - Prog 1283) *Block Court (Prog 1284) *Escape from Atlantis (Prog 1285 - Prog 1287) *Satan's Last Assault on Grud's Kingdom (Prog 1288) *Sin City (Prog 1289 - Prog 1299) *A Right Royal Occasion (Prog 1293) *Blood & Duty (Prog 1300 - Prog 1301) *A Tree Grows in Elia Kazan (Prog 1302) *Case for the Defence (Prog 1303) *Give Me Liberty (Prog 1304 - Prog 1305) *Rotten Manners (Prog 1306 - Prog 1307) *Voices Off (Prog 1308) *Everyday Disaster, An (Prog 1309) *Class Project (Prog 1310) *Zoom Time (Prog 1311) *Waiting (Prog 1312) *Out of the Undercity (Prog 1313 - Prog 1316) *Reprisal (Prog 1317) *Open Justice (Prog 1318) *After Hours (Prog 1319) *Dead Funny (Prog 1320) *Sniping (Prog 1321) *The Trial of Orlok (Prog 1336 - Prog 1337) *A Night at the Opera (Prog 1338) *Hard Day's Night (Prog 1339 - Prog 1341) *Revenge of the Chief Judge's Man (Prog 1342 - Prog 1349) *The Satanist (Prog 1350 - Prog 1356) *Holding on (Prog 1357) *Club Sov (Prog 1358) *Meet the Flooks (Prog 1359) *See Zammy Run (Prog 1360 - Prog 1361) *The In Club (Prog 1362) *Inside Job (Prog 1363 - Prog 1364) *Meatmonger (Prog 1365 - Prog 1370) *The Good Man (Prog 2004) *Cincinnati (Prog 1371 - Prog 1373) *S.A.M. (Prog 1374) *Master of Fear (Prog 1375 - Prog 1377) *Brothers of the Blood (Prog 1378 - Prog 1381) *Gulag (Prog 1382 - Prog 1386) *Finger of Suspicion (Prog 1387) *Love Hurts! (Prog 1388) *Last Respects (Prog 1389) *Tempus Fugitive (Prog 1390) *At Home With the Snozzburns (Prog 1391) *Terror (Prog 1392 - Prog 1399) *Big Deal at Drekk City (Prog 1400 - Prog 1404) *(This Is Not a) Mega-City Love Story #1: Callista (Prog 1405) *Placebo (Prog 1405) *Bob Zombie - Scouse 0f 20,000 Horrors (Prog 1406) *B*w*tch*d (Prog 1407) *Total War (Prog 1408 - Prog 1419) *Christmas with the Blints (Prog 2005) *After the Bombs (Prog 1420 - Prog 1422) *Visiting Hour (Prog 1423) *The Searchers (Prog 1424) *Horror in Emergency Camp 4 (Prog 1425 - Prog 1428) *Missing in Action (Prog 1429 - Prog 1431) *Descent (Prog 1432 - Prog 1436) *Radstock (Prog 1437 - Prog 1439) *Blood Trails (Prog 1440 - Prog 1449) *Caught in the Act (Prog 1450 - Prog 1451) *Matters of Life and Death (Prog 1452) *Mandroid (Prog 1453 - Prog 1464) *Burned Out (1461) *Everything in the Garden (Prog 1465) *Change of Loyalties (Prog 1466) *'Nobody' (Prog 1467) *Global Psycho (Prog 1468) *Class of '79 (Prog 2006) *Straight Eye for the Crooked Guy (Prog 2006) *Your Beating Heart (Prog 1469 - Prog 1474) *Time and Again (Prog 1475) *PF (Prog 1476) *Direct Action (Prog 1477 - Prog 1479) *Heist (Prog 1480 - Prog 1481) *Dominoes (Prog 1482) *Return to Planet Gary (Prog 1483) *Fitness Test (Prog 1484) *House of Pain (Prog 1485 - Prog 1490) *Jumped (Prog 1491 - Prog 1494) *Sanctuary (Prog 1495) *Neoweirdies (Prog 1496 - Prog 1498) *Versus (Prog 1499) *The Connection (Prog 1500 - Prog 1504) *Origins (Prog 1505 - Prog 1535) *The Streets of Dan Francisco (Prog 1520) *The Sexmek Slasher (Prog 1521) *On Campus (Prog 1522) *Judgement (Prog 1523 - Prog 1528) *Fifty-Year Man (Prog 1536) *The Biographer (Prog 1537) *The Incident (Prog 1538) *Shaggy's Big Shoot (Prog 1539) *Tartan Terrors (Prog 1540) *Electraglide in Silver (Prog 1541) *Mutants in Mega-City One (Prog 1542 - Prog 1545) *The Facility (Prog 1546) *The Secret of Mutant Camp 5 (Prog 1547 - Prog 1548) *Cycle of Violence (Prog 1549) *Cit-Emp (Prog 1550) *Time's Squared (Prog 1551) *Trial by Dury (Prog 1552 - Prog 1553) *Test Flight (Prog 1554) *Mandroid: Instrument of War (Prog 1555 - Prog 1566) *The Spirit of Christmas (Prog 2008) *Magic Moments (Prog 1567) *Gorilla/z (Prog 1568) *Emphatically Evil: The Life and Crimes of PJ Maybe (Prog 1569 - Prog 1575) *Nuked! (Prog 1576) *...Regrets (Prog 1577 - Prog 1581) *Road Stop (Prog 1582 - Prog 1586) *Ownership (Prog 1587 - Prog 1588) *The Edgar Case (Prog 1589 - Prog 1595) *Blindside (Prog 1596 - Prog 1599) *Mutieblock (Prog 1600 - Prog 1603) *Firestorm (Prog 1604 - Prog 1606) *The Informant (Prog 1607) *Still Mental after all these yeaars (Prog 1608) *Steamers (Prog 1609) *A Whole New Dredd (Prog 1610) *Mutopia (Prog 1611 - Prog 1612) *Birthday Boy (Prog 1613 - Prog 1616) *One for the Boys (Prog 2009) *The Ecstacy (Prog 1617 - Prog 1626) *Cockroaches (Prog 1627) *Backlash (Prog 1628 - Prog 1633) *Born to Zoosh (Prog 1634) *The Performer (Prog 1635 - Prog 1636) *It came from Bea Arthur Block (Prog 1637 - Prog 1639) *High Spirits (Prog 1640 - Prog 1643) *Rehab (Prog 1644 - Prog 1648) *Sanctuary (Prog 1646) *Under New Management (Prog 1649) *Tour of Duty (Prog 1650 - Prog 1667) *Tour of Duty: Bethlehem (Prog 2010) *Dragon's Den (Prog 1668 - Prog 1671) *Lust in the Dust (Prog 1672 - Prog 1673) *The Talented Mayor Ambrose (Prog 1674 - Prog 1686) *Mega City Justice (Prog 1687 - Prog 1693) *Fat Fathers (Prog 1694) *The Connoisseur (Prog 1695 - Prog 1697) *The Slow Walk (Prog 1698) *A Home For Aldous Mayou (Prog 1699) *The Skinning Room (Prog 1700 - Prog 1704) *Harry Sheemer, Mon Amour (Prog 1705) *Skull Sessions (Prog 1706 - Prog 1707) *Gutshot (Prog 1708) *The Beast in the Bay (Prog 1709) *Come Die With Me (Prog 1710 - Prog 1711) *Doctor What? (Prog 1712 - Prog 1713) *The Convert (Prog 1714) *The Chief Judge's Speech (Prog 2011) *Salvage (Prog 1715) *Creatures of Habit (Prog 1716) *In Control (Prog 1717) *Served Cold (Prog 1718 - Prog 1725) *Persistent Vegetative State (Prog 1726 - Prog 1727) *What the Hitler Saw (Prog 1728 - Prog 1729) *Caterpillars (Prog 1730) *California Babylon (Prog 1731 - Prog 1734) *How to Get Out of Debt (Prog 1735) *The Pusher (Prog 1736) *Scream (Prog 1737 - Prog 1739) *The Further Dasterdly Deeds of PJ Maybe (Prog 1740 - Prog 1742) *Day of Chaos: Nadia (Prog 1743 - Prog 1749) *Day of Chaos: The Fourth Faction (Prog 1750 - Prog 1751) *Day of Chaos: Downtime (Prog 1752) *Day of Chaos: Elusive (Prog 1753 - Prog 1758) *Day of Chaos: The Assassination List (Prog 1759 - Prog 1764) *Choose Your Own Xmas (Prog 2012) *Day of Chaos: Eve of Destruction (Prog 1765 - Prog 1784) *Day of Chaos: Tea for Two (Prog 1785) *Day of Chaos: Wot I Did During the Worst Dissaster in Mega-City History (Prog 1786) *Chaos Day (Prog 1787 - Prog 1788) *The Days After (Prog 1789) *The Bean Counter (Prog 1790) *The Rich Cabaret (Prog 1791) *Debris (Prog 1792 - Prog 1796) *Heavy Ordnance (Prog 1797) *Innocent (Prog 1798 - Prog 1799) *The Death of Dan-E Cannon (Prog 1800) *Payback (Prog 1801 - Prog 1802) *Bullet to King Four (Prog 1803) *Asleep (Prog 1804 - Prog 1805) *The Cold Deck (Prog 1806 - Prog 1811) *Trifecta (Prog 1812) *Violent Night (Prog 2013) *Heller's Last Stand (Prog 1813 - Prog 1815) *Sealed (Prog 1816) *Closet (Prog 1817) *Witch's Promise (Prog 1818) *Save Him (Prog 1819) *Wolves (Prog 1820 - Prog 1822) *Black Kisses (Prog 1823) *Cypher (Prog 1824 - Prog 1825) *Suicide Watch (Prog 1826 - Prog 1829) *The Forsaken (Prog 1830 - Prog 1835) *Skulls (Prog 1836) *Wastelands (Prog 1837 - Prog 1841) *Scavengers (Prog 1842 - Prog 1844) *Bender (Prog 1845 - Prog 1849) *New Tricks (Prog 1850 - Prog 1854) *Prey (Prog 1855 - Prog 1857) *Ferals (Prog 1858 - Prog 1861) *The Right Thing (Prog 2014) *Titan (Prog 1862 - Prog 1869) *Squirm (Prog 1870 - Prog 1872) *Fit (Prog 1873) *Mega-City Confidential (Prog 1874 - Prog 1878) *Shooter's Night (Prog 1879 - Prog 1882) *Traumatown (Prog 1883 - Prog 1887) *The Heart is a Lonely Klegg Hunter (Prog 1888 - Prog 1889) *Student Bodies (Prog 1890 - Prog 1891) *A Night in Sylvia Plath (Prog 1892 - Prog 1893) *Cascade (Prog 1894 - Prog 1899) *Block Judge (Prog 1900 - Prog 1909) *Mask of Anarchy (Prog 1910) *End of the Road (Prog 1911) *The Ghost of Christmas Presents (Prog 2015) *Dark Justice (Prog 2015 - Prog 1921) *300 Seconds (Prog 1922) *Perps, Crimes & Videotape (Prog 1923) *Enceladus: New Life (Prog 1924 - Prog 1928) *Breaking Bud (Prog 1929 - Prog 1933) *Blood of Emeralds (Prog 1934 - Prog 1939) *Enceladus: Old Life (Prog 1940 - Prog 1947) *Ghost Town (Prog 1948 - Prog 1949) *Serial Serial (Prog 1950 - Prog 1954) *Islands (Prog 1955) *Sleeping Duty (Prog 1956) *That Extra Mile (Prog 1957) *The Beating (Prog 1958 - Prog 1960) *Melt (Prog 1961) *Street Cred (Prog 1962) *Ghosts (Prog 1963 - Prog 1968) *Undercover Klegg (Prog 1969 - Prog 1972) *The Grindstone Cowboys (Prog 1973 - Prog 1977) *The Lion's Den (Prog 1978 - Prog 1985) *Reclamation (Prog 1986 - Prog 1990) *Ladykiller (Prog 1991 - Prog 1998) *Well Gel (Prog 1999) *By Private Contract (Prog 2000) References Category:Lists of stories